


Keep Courage

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The dastardly Homura Horrid conspires to steal a goddess.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Keep Courage

  


**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Dover Boys reanimated way too much, thought of Homura doing the Dan Backslide, "A run-about! I'll steal it! No one will ever know!" infamous line and lost it. Basically this is me taking Rebellion and making it into a joke to ease the pain.


End file.
